


黑巫师的睡前故事（Dark Load’s bedtime story）

by Lesley299



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 伪ABO, 囚禁, 生崽, 精神折磨
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:59:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9582680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesley299/pseuds/Lesley299
Summary: 当Grindewal得到MACUSA的安全部长的时候，他会怎么做？“有时候魔法的力量超乎你的想象。”





	

私设如山，三观尽崩，偏执有病，人物OOC，是一篇含有精神折磨调教、野战、伪ABO、暗示生崽的奇葩报社产物，可能造成心理不适，每个字都是真的，不食慎入。

脑洞开始于微博上一个问题，如果让你在一个无窗基本没什么家具摆设的狭小房间里待一周（大概），没有电脑手机书和各种可以消遣的用品陪伴，如果出来就给多少钱，你愿意吗？

 

楔子：

“有时候，魔法的创造力远远超过你的想象。”

 

正文：

 

格雷夫斯闭上眼，假装自己还身处在美梦之中。但是黑暗并没带给他多少安全感，反而也张开了满口獠牙开始侵蚀他的大脑，那层由他自己建立起来的围墙开始变得岌岌可危起来，那些他曾经或是珍惜或是嫌恶的画面也开始在脑海中来回闪现，像锋利的刀片一样开始刮割着他大脑中的墙壁。  
停下！他不出声的大喊道。然而那些画面并没有像以往那样听从他，反而颤抖得更加变本加厉。它们从他的脑内世界中呼啸而过，快得像一阵风，吹得他喘不过气来。格雷夫斯觉得自己从未有过的狼狈，他大口地呼吸着，封闭的空间让他喘不过气来，他仿佛能看到那一道道逼仄的灰色墙壁和举举手就能够到的天花板。  
格雷夫斯抱住了脑袋：“不，不要。”  
“我说什么来着，帕西，把注意力放到围墙之外，你就安全了。”一个带着笑意的声音在他的脑海的围墙中轰鸣。  
没错，注意力。格雷夫斯甚至无力分辨那声音属于谁，他只知道自己像条守护财宝的龙一样守护着那道围墙，他不允许那道围墙里的东西有一丝一毫泄出墙外，但是如果他能多关注一点墙外的东西。格雷夫斯睁开眼，循着声音将目光放到了更远的地方，在那里围墙像是变成了透明的肥皂泡一样滑腻透明。  
“很好。”他听见那个声音含着笑意点头，不知道什么时候，那声音从回响在他脑海里变成了穿到了他的耳朵里，格雷夫斯猛地睁开眼，那声音的主人正好整以暇地坐在他的床边，轻轻撩动着他黏到额头上的头发，亲昵地吻了吻他的嘴角，低声道：“那么，我们今天的故事就讲一个作为Omega的帕西遇见了他的Alpha的故事吧。在此之前，你知道你需要做什么，是不是？”

“格雷夫斯，您还好吗？”对面的女傲罗有些担忧地望着他。  
格雷夫斯移过了眼睛看着她，依旧没有说话。他的手抚摸在自己的小腹上，手指攥紧了衣服，神情木然。  
女傲罗叹了口气，自从被解救之后，原来的安全部长格雷夫斯先生就陷入了这种不言不语的境地中，治疗师诊断他“或许受过严重的精神刺激”。可是没有人知道他经历了什么，即使大家都能从发现他时他身上的伤痕知道些什么。开始的时候他们小心翼翼，甚至避免去提及格林德沃的名字，但是渐渐地他们发现，那个名字并不能刺激到格雷夫斯先生，又或者是他将恐惧隐藏得太好。  
不论是那种情况，皮奎丽主席都难掩悲痛地下了结论：他把自己禁锢在了自己的世界之中。  
听起来或许是他唯一免受伤害的最后办法。  
而且他将这一点进行得很好，连奎妮都没办法探索到他的精神世界。他的脑袋里就像一间带着灰墙没有任何缝隙的小房间，将任何试图侵入他脑袋的人团团围住，他已经用这个方法折磨疯了一个治疗师，其他的两个人到现在才稍微好转。。  
蒂娜微微倾身，神情掩饰不住地难过：“先生，求您了，告诉我格林德沃到底对您做了什么？”  
格雷夫斯歪着头看着她，女傲罗脸上的悲伤似乎是真的。不像是政客们故作悲伤的戏码，于是在被解救后的第一个月，他第一次微微勾了勾嘴角。  
他做了一切。

刚被格林德沃抓起来的时候，在惊怒和恐惧之余，格雷夫斯以为自己已经做好了受尽折磨的准备。做为美国魔法国会的安全部长，他自认为还算是“见多识广”，对于黑巫师的手段也见得很多了。  
然而格林德沃还是出乎他的意料。  
没有黑巫师“无伤大雅”的小魔咒，也没有一些让麻鸡青睐的肉体折磨。格林德沃像是闹着玩一样对他施展了几个摄神取念后就放弃了，格雷夫斯得说，这让他有些吃惊。就好像他没读过那些被格林德沃折磨致死的案例一样，又或者黑巫师有了什么更高明的手段，无论是哪一样都让他更加紧张，也戒备非常。  
而事实上，格林德沃表现得有些……兴趣盎然。  
他摩挲着下巴看着格雷夫斯在他不轻不重的言语威胁下沉默，并用那双在格林德沃看起来过分温柔撩人的眼睛带着顽固和大义凛然看着自己。  
格林德沃笑了起来，他问：“你在忽视我的话吗，帕西瓦尔？”  
格雷夫斯没有回答，他移开了目光，改成盯着被对方握在手里的自己的魔杖，不言不语，也不肯透露一丝一毫的讯息。  
“哦，你在看着她。”格林德沃用一种轻佻的语气故作叹息，然后他改成用手来回摩挲他的魔杖，不知道为什么，格雷夫斯为此打了个寒战。  
“知道魔杖让我想起什么吗？”格雷夫斯双手握着他的魔杖，这让格雷夫斯不由得一阵紧张，仿佛在担心下一刻格林德沃就会掰断他的魔杖。他紧紧地盯着对方的手，又看了看格林德沃脸上轻佻的笑，皱了皱眉头，喉头无意识地动了动。  
格林德沃仿佛对他的担心一览无遗，他讽笑着摇了摇头：“放松，亲爱的，我不是第二塞姆勒，不会对你的好姑娘做些什么，我只不过要借用她一阵。”说着，他贴近了被束缚咒困住的格雷夫斯，几乎是贴着他的脸颊轻声道：“魔杖就像是我们的语言，帕西，它们引导我们的魔力。”  
格雷夫斯因为被侵入了隐私空间而不适地皱眉。  
“而你，我亲爱的，你真不应该忽略我说的话。”格林德沃用无辜的语气说道，并用手指点了点格雷夫斯的嘴唇。  
格雷夫斯眯起了眼睛，开始怀疑这个黑巫师的脑袋出了问题，当然，格雷夫斯也承认，如果对方不是特别疯，也不会成为现在全球公敌。  
“不过没关系，你会明白的。”格林德沃垂下眼睛看了看格雷夫斯的嘴唇，然后在他的额头上留下了一个吻。  
在格雷夫斯昏迷前，他听到了一声冷酷而清晰的声音：“昏昏倒地！”

当格雷夫斯再次醒来的时候，他发现自己被关在一个不足十平米的小房间里，除了一张铺着白色床单的单人床、一把放在门口的木头椅子、一个会自动清洁一新的马桶和一个会自动蓄满清水的杯子外一无所有。即使只是这几样东西都快占满了这个房间，灰色的墙壁虽然粗糙却也刷得平整，除此之外，这个房间里连扇窗户都没有，只有一个幽蓝的魔法火焰在格雷夫斯的头顶安静地燃烧。  
他没办法使用魔法，只是几个简单的无杖魔法试验后他就得出了这个结论。然后他意识到了更糟糕的事情，他的衣服不见了。  
那并不意味着格雷夫斯的赤裸，不过比那更糟糕，现在他的全身就套着一件典型的欧洲巫师袍，还是穿过的，夹杂着一股麝香与鼠尾草的气息。那个该死的格林德沃连一条内裤都没给他留！倒不是说给他留一条内裤就能挽救安全部长岌岌可危的自尊，但是全身空荡荡地笼罩在别的巫师——还是一个强大的巫师的气味下，凭空为格雷夫斯添上了一丝微妙的压抑感。  
格雷夫斯安静地坐在了床上，如果格林德沃在打什么坏主意的话，格雷夫斯觉得自己应该为接下来发生的事做好准备。  
然而他永远都没法准备好。  
格林德沃没有如他所料那样的那样很快拜访他，他就仿佛已经遗忘了这位美国魔法国会的高官一样。直到五天后他才第一次来到这个房间里。  
那时的格雷夫斯嘴唇干裂，原本涣散的眼神在门打开的一瞬间凝聚了起来，并露出了一丁点希望的微光。  
五天以来在这个小空间里似乎已经耗掉了格雷夫斯多余的锐气，饥饿倒是其次，在这里没有人说话，也没有任何可见的自然光亮，举头是伸出手跳一跳就能够到的屋顶，陪伴他的只有几样可怜的家具和器皿。  
第一天的时候，格雷夫斯告诉自己没什么，这比他所有想象中的待遇都要好得太多了，他甚至有一张能够伸直身体的床。  
第二天的时候，格雷夫斯已经仔细检查过这个狭小房间的每一处了，包括墙壁上每一个凸起的粗糙颗粒和门框上每一处衔接的焊点。他打碎了水杯和踢开了马桶，然而几乎是下一秒它们就原地复原了。  
第三天的时候，格雷夫斯开始对这个已经检查过一千次的房间不抱希望，他开始觉得无法呼吸，他甚至冒险想去打翻那个悬在他头顶的魔法火焰，然而那火焰没有一丝温度，冰凉得像是鬼魂。  
第四天的时候，当门口还没有一丝动静的时候，格雷夫斯开始觉得格林德沃或许是想把他饿死在这里，他不敢碰触那个水杯里的水，虽然他对自己大脑封闭术有自信，但是在面对格林德沃这个本世纪最厉害的黑巫师的时候，格雷夫斯觉得他谨慎点总没错。毕竟他都把自己剥光了扔在这里了。他依靠睡眠来帮助自己忽视那看起来似乎越来越近的墙壁，告诉自己那只是自己的错觉，然而他的大脑诚实地履行它的职责，一遍遍地将他眼睛看到的东西呈现给他，让他闭上眼仿佛也逃不掉被压迫下场，只有凭空乱抓的手指告诉他：那只是他的幻觉，还没那么糟糕。  
第五天的时候，格雷夫斯开始默背自己学过的那些魔法知识，从一年级开始，他允许自己发出气声来陪伴自己，然而这时才发现过于干涸粘稠的口腔已经不允许他如此浪费。那杯清澈透明的水仿佛像塞壬的歌声一样勾引着他，他只能移开目光保持自己的坚定，并在这几乎要把所有重量都压在他身上的空间中祈求格林德沃快点到来。  
没错，他居然希望格林德沃快点来折磨他，总好过于这种无处不在几乎要将人逼疯的压抑。  
而当房门被打开的那一刹那，格雷夫斯的心猛得一跳，格林德沃穿着他的全套衣服，仿佛夹裹着一股寒气走了进来，也带来了让格雷夫斯精神一震的光亮与新鲜空气。  
格林德沃走进了屋子里，对里面的情况仿佛早有准备一般，他看了眼披在格雷夫斯身上的自己的巫师袍，那个严谨的家伙居然把它也扣到了脖颈处，就好像他的里面穿着他完整的三件套而不是空空如也一样。  
格林德沃扯出了丝得意的笑容，然后挥挥手关上了门，选择坐在了门边的椅子上：“真高兴看到你还好，帕西瓦尔。希望你没有感觉被怠慢。”他看了看它们的四周，然后露出了一抹看起来真心实意的笑容：“不过我相信，这次你会认真点听我说话了。”  
格雷夫斯狠狠地瞪视着他，如果眼神能够发出魔法的话他相信格林德沃在他面前早已千疮百孔了。  
而格林德沃仿佛也知道这点，他的笑意更甚，瞥了眼格雷夫斯干燥的嘴唇，然后挑了挑眉：“看来你不太喜欢我为你准备的一切？没办法，仓促之间我也没办法做得更好了，而且，你知道，我也没办法留下更多了，因为是你，是不是，亲爱的？这足以证明我对你的重视了。”格林德沃看到格雷夫斯干裂的嘴唇动了动，然后他满意地接着说下去了。“而你也没让我失望，有些人在第三天的时候就开始高声咒骂我的名字了，而你居然直到昨天晚上才开始哭泣。”  
“我、没、哭。”嘶哑的嗓音仿佛不是他自己的，连格雷夫斯自己都吓了一跳，而更让他吃惊得是自己想要和格林德沃说话的欲望。  
而格林德沃显然也明白这一点，他看着格雷夫斯带着吃惊的神情微笑了一下，然后弓着身子向前凑去，直到凑到了格雷夫斯的面前。他坐在了床上，伸出了手。格雷夫斯想要躲开那只手，然而避让显然会让本就处于劣势的安全部长先生显得更加狼狈，在犹豫中格雷夫斯僵直了肩膀没有动，直到格林德沃的手仿佛情人一般抚上了他的脸，在格雷夫斯快要忍受不住的时候揉了揉他的眼下：“我真应该让你看看这些泪痕。”  
格雷夫斯又羞又窘地怒视着他。  
但是格林德沃没有移开他的手，他的手依旧在格雷夫斯的脸上来回摩挲，尤其是在他左脸脸颊上那颗痣的地方。  
格雷夫斯终于忍不住打开了他的手，但是重心不稳让他差点跌倒，倒多亏了格林德沃眼疾手快地扶住了他，他皱着眉看着挑起眉看着他的格林德沃，忍不住嘶声问道：“你究竟想要什么？”  
仿佛被他逗笑了，格林德沃摇了摇头：“我能想要什么呢，帕西瓦尔，你难道不清楚吗？不过我承认，我现在又被你一些别的特质吸引了过来。”说着，他的手指勾了勾格雷夫斯的额边垂下的碎发，将它们再次安抚在他的头顶，然后亲昵地亲了亲格雷夫斯的眼角。  
格雷夫斯眉骨一跳，忍住想要揍他的欲望，他盯着他，格林德沃异色的双瞳在诡异的蓝色火光下更显得不怀好意。格雷夫斯皱着眉：“你是偏好男人的那一种？”这可是个新消息。  
格林德沃笑了起来：“别假装你不是。”他别有深意地打量了格雷夫斯一圈，直到对方看起来快要撑起虚弱的身体真的给他一拳的时候才作罢。然后他稍微退开了一些，从口袋里掏出了一个餐盒，然后挥了挥将它变大打开，从里面拿出了一块面包，两片奶酪，几片熏肉还有一串水灵灵的葡萄。  
“我当然想跟你好好讨论一下这个问题，不过，我想你该先吃饭。”  
格雷夫斯狐疑又谨慎地看着他，他的喉头上下滚动着，却对那餐盒动也不动。  
格林德沃仿佛也毫不在意，他拨开了那个餐盒，歪着头看着格雷夫斯：“当然，如果你不饿，我们可以留到晚点再说。现在，让我们来谈一谈正事吧。”  
格雷夫斯全身都紧绷了，他的双眼开始变得空洞了一些，他凝聚起了全部的力量在他的大脑中，筑起了围墙等待着格林德沃的进攻。  
然而格林德沃只是歪着头看着他，就像看到了什么有意思的事情，他没有用魔杖，也没有用魔咒，他只是那么看着格雷夫斯，声音轻得像是耳语，但是格雷夫斯获悉了其中全部的讯息：“你应该站在我身边，帕西瓦尔，我看到了你在我身边。”  
格雷夫斯厌恶又好笑地看着他：“你我之间或许会发生很多事情，但是达成一致站在同一立场肯定不会包含在其中。”  
“嘘嘘嘘！”格林德沃竖起一根手指在嘴唇边，眼中的阴霾一闪而过，他装模作样地感叹道：“帕西瓦尔，帕西瓦尔，你总学不会是不是？记得我说过什么吗？别忽视我的话！所以……钻心剜骨！”  
格雷夫斯怀疑对方大声念出咒语就是让自己感到恐惧，然而下一刻，仿佛要把他全身撕裂的刺骨疼痛席卷了他的全身。他死死地咬住嘴唇想要控制住逸到嘴边的尖叫，但是已经被饿了五天并且没有喝水的身体显然接受不了这样的折磨，没过几秒，大量的虚汗从格雷夫斯的身上冒出，而依旧在抽搐着的巫师显然已经昏死过去了。  
格林德沃面色阴沉地看着对方，然后慢慢地弯下腰把男人抱了起来，但是几乎是下一刻，他就咬牙切齿地在格雷夫斯的耳边轻声道：“没用的，帕西瓦尔，魔杖已经被我收起来了，不在魔杖套里。”  
悄悄来到他腰侧的手僵住了，与此同时格雷夫斯颤抖着睁开了被汗水沾湿了睫毛的眼睛，他被酷刑咒逼得眼睛通红，眼角处生理性的泪水还在不断溢出。  
格林德沃的心突然漏跳了一拍，但是这也给了怀里巫师反抗的机会，他猛地推开了他，仿佛不是一个饿了五天的人该有的力气。  
但是也就到此为止了，格林德沃被推得一个踉跄，被床腿狠狠膈了一下，他的神色渐渐阴沉了下来，然后解开了一刻在领口的扣子冷笑道：“看来我真小瞧你了，帕西瓦尔。”在他的酷刑咒下还能装晕意图夺取魔杖的巫师可不多，不过还好他早有准备。对格雷夫斯，大概怎么都不过分。他居高临下地看着仿佛用尽了力气狼狈跌在床边低喘的男人，开始觉得下腹不合时宜地紧了紧：“但是到此为止了。”  
他逼近了格雷夫斯，看着对方明明已经惊慌到了极点却强作镇定的样子，开始觉得事情的有趣程度远远超出了他的想象。  
但是一切都建立在对方还活着的情况下。  
格雷夫斯已经开始渗血的嘴唇夺取了他的注意，他看向了放在房间一边的那杯水，走了过去，将杯子中的水一饮而尽。  
而在格雷夫斯还没来得及表达惊讶的时候他就转身攥住了对方的脖颈，将自己的嘴唇狠狠贴了过去。  
格雷夫斯在他怀里挣扎得像只受惊炸毛的猫，然而对方手上软绵绵的推拒在格林德沃的眼里顶多也只是给他搔搔痒而已。  
格雷夫斯闭紧了嘴唇，直到格林德沃忍无可忍地挥手化作闪电狠狠抽了他一下他才吃痛地张开了嘴。  
伴随着那清凉湿润液体进入口腔的还有格林德沃灵活野蛮的舌头。  
格雷夫斯先是被那些液体呛得防备不及，但是很快本能占据了理智，在他能够反应过来的时候他的喉咙已经履行了吞咽职责，而格林德沃的舌头也伺机缠住了他的舌头，让他更难以喘过气来，直到格雷夫斯几乎是软在了他的怀里的时候，格林德沃才松开了对方的嘴唇。  
格雷夫斯仿佛意犹未尽般地舔了舔嘴唇，在他反应过来自己做了什么之后又窘迫地红了脸。  
格林德沃把那杯水抵在了他的嘴唇边，冷笑道：“所以，你是自己喝，还是我喂你喝？”  
格雷夫斯恶狠狠地瞪着他，如果不是通红的双颊显然更有说服力。  
格林德沃挑了挑眉调侃道：“如果不是我了解你，帕西瓦尔，我几乎以为你是在勾引我呐。”然后他在格雷夫斯的眼皮底下抖了抖手腕。  
格雷夫斯认命般地颤抖着接过了那杯水，慢慢地放到了嘴边，然后抬起眼嘶声问道：“你把我关在了哪儿？”  
“还不能告诉你，这是一个惊喜。”格林德沃轻快地接道，在看着格雷夫斯若有所思地看了他一眼然后慢慢喝下了杯子里的水之后才微微挑了挑嘴角，说不上来是欣赏还是好笑，这个强大又脆弱的巫师啊，即使渴成这样也需要试探才敢喝下他提供的水，他说不出来该恼怒还是欣赏对方对美国魔法国会的忠诚了。  
直到对方一口气喝光了几杯水，到最后一杯的时候他开始喝得矜持而缓慢，仿佛他又穿上了三件套正不急不缓地坐在他自己的书房里一样。  
格林德沃有趣地瞧着他，在对方移开水杯的时候忍不住用指腹擦去了他嘴角的水，然后轻笑道：“如果不是知道你的阿尼玛格斯是头鹰，我还以为我关了只小猫在房间里。”在看到格雷夫斯警觉的眼神后他故作叹息：“亲爱的，你不会以为这五天里我什么都没做吧？我怎么舍得不多了解你一些呢？这其中当然包括你注册的阿尼玛格斯形态，不过我得承认，你的阿尼玛格斯居然只有一种让我有点失望。”  
在听到他的话的时候，格雷夫斯的心已经渐渐沉了下去，没错，以格林德沃的才智和他的权势，假以时日美国魔法国会的一切秘密都会跑到对方的疯脑袋里，但是即便担心如此，在听到格林德沃最后一句话的时候他还是忍不住反驳道：“没有人有两种或以上的阿尼玛格斯，那不可能。”  
“或许。”格林德沃富有深意地看了他一眼，没有反驳。似乎格雷夫斯肯跟他争辩让黑巫师的心情好了不少，他摸着自己的嘴唇道：“但是魔法即力量，有魔法的地方就有无限可能，你不该如此轻下结论。”  
“哦？”格雷夫斯一双眼睛斜觑着格林德沃讽笑了起来，低声道：“你自诩伟大，格林德沃，你可以嘲讽我，侮辱我，折磨我。但是你不会从我这里得到任何东西，任何。”  
室内一时间陷入了沉默之中，格林德沃居高临下地看着格雷夫斯，看着他半跪在床边，脸色苍白，全身虚弱，可是眼神却透出了一股与周身狼狈丝毫不符的倔强执拗神色。那目光在仿佛在格林德沃的血管里点了把火，让他整个人都有种热血沸腾的兴奋感。  
格林德沃心里很清楚帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯是个怎样强大的巫师，这也让这个“挑战”本身更加迷人。原本美国魔法国会的秘密对他来说也并没有什么，他相信以格雷夫斯的身份他可以凭自己的能力挖掘出许多有用的消息，但是他知道，那些最隐秘的，最关键的，那些隐藏在盘根错节的各大家族之后的只可意会不可言传的微妙的平衡点都只存在这个安全部长的脑海深处。那个默然者或许是他将来高举的利剑，而格雷夫斯，却是一把钥匙。一把漂亮的忠诚的敢于向他叫嚣的钥匙。他或许有一百种可以撬开格雷夫斯的脑袋挖取那些秘密的方法，但是现在，他只想选择那个最甜蜜也是最残忍的方法。  
他要让格雷夫斯清楚地知道，是他自己选择了屈服。格林德沃微微眯起了眼睛，他一向对自己的魅力十分自信。  
但首先，他需要向对方展示的是自己言语的力量与不可置疑性。  
“不，帕西，我会从你那里得到很多东西。”格林德沃笑了起来，他的嘴角上翘，眉尾上扬，一副胜券在握的样子。他贴近了格雷夫斯，不顾对方的挣扎捏住了他的下巴把他拉到了自己面前，贴着他的嘴唇说道：“你真应该看看在我的预见里你在我身下哀求的样子。那真让我……有点激动。”  
格雷夫斯下意识地瞥向对方的裤子，在见到双腿中央隆起的地方他头皮发麻，心中开始咒骂为什么没人告诉过他当他勃起的时候他的裤子会看起来那么色情？  
而格林德沃注意到了他的目光，他低声笑了起来。  
半晌，格雷夫斯才吐出一句：“谎言。”  
“真的？”格林德沃挑起了一边的眉毛。“我不介意现在实现它。”在看到格雷夫斯愈发难看的脸色后他才满意地退了开来，漫不经心地笑道：“你会渴望这个的，我们拭目以待。”  
格雷夫斯发出一声冷笑，沉默不语。  
“很好，看来你终于学会怎么听我说话了，这很好。”格林德沃站起身，指了指自己的脸。“不给我一个吻别吗，亲爱的？”  
格雷夫斯看他的表情像是看一个疯子。  
格林德沃大笑了一声，没有在意，他拍了拍衣袖上并不存在的灰，然后走到门边，回头看到格雷夫斯狐疑的目光后失笑道：“别担心，帕西，我明天还会再来。”  
格雷夫斯没有说话，他皱紧了眉头紧紧盯着对方的举动，不敢有丝毫松懈。  
“如果你乖的话，我每天都会过来陪你说说话。然后我会给你讲一个故事，而你会发现，你会相信我所说的一切。”  
当格林德沃关上那扇门的时候，有那么一瞬间格雷夫斯产生了想要冲上去哀求对方不要离开的冲动，但是也仅仅是一瞬间而已。  
他有些被格林德沃弄糊涂了，他把他关在这个狭小封闭的空间里整整五天，为得就是把他折磨得精疲力竭然后窃取情报，要是格雷夫斯自己他也会这么干。但是格林德沃居然就这样走了，除了一个钻心剜骨之外连摄神取念都没有尝试，而最有可能被放了吐真剂的水也是在格雷夫斯试探过之后才喝下的，而现在，格林德沃居然就这么莫名其妙的走了，这让格雷夫斯既困惑又带着莫名的恐惧。  
灰色的墙壁和天花板似乎又开始了窃窃私语，它们似乎在商量着怎么把他夹死压扁，怎样扼住他的呼吸让他窒息而死。格雷夫斯努力忽视了这一切并把目光投放在了格林德沃带来的食物上。  
他确实饿坏了，在最初的口渴过后，他的胃以及全身都在向他发出抗议。食盒好像知道了他的想法一样漂浮到了他的面前，在他取出食物后自动消失不见了。  
很精妙的小魔法。格雷夫斯咀嚼着面包想着，然后他的脑海中开始回想起格林德沃说得关于他们两个之间的话。他停下了吞咽的动作，在数秒过后他告诉自己忽略这个，因为那不过是攻心战而已。格雷夫斯狠狠地用牙齿撕下一片肉。他再熟悉不过了。

“您喜欢这束百合吗，格雷夫斯先生？”女傲罗将一束洁白的百合花插进了他的花瓶。  
他的病房宽敞明亮，甚至亮得有些吓人。  
格雷夫斯盯着她的动作，在她带着微笑看向他的时候，轻声道：“我要回家。”  
女傲罗打碎了手边的花瓶，她的双眼瞬间蓄满了泪水，仿佛不敢置信久未开口的前安全部长就这样说了他的第一句话。  
她眼睛湿润的样子真像格林德沃讲得那个“女傲罗蒂娜哭着从一个邪恶麻鸡养母手中救了一个哑炮孩子”的故事的女主角，看，连名字也是一样。

事情想得和格雷夫斯想得并不完全一样。  
刚开始的时候，格林德沃确实如他所说得每天都来拜访他，然后在离开的时候给他讲一个故事。他们或许可以在谈话的时候针锋相对地讨论一些问题，他甚至可以对格林德沃过于激进的观点加以言辞辛辣的抨击。但是如果当格林德沃给他讲故事的时候，那个巫师不允许他插一句嘴。格雷夫斯还记得，他第一天听得故事是关于“格林德沃和他名字叫做帕西的小母猫”的，当时又窘又怒的格雷夫斯立刻反唇相讥起来，但是话还没说完就被前一秒还在微笑的黑巫师隔空卡住了脖子，下一秒一束闪电鞭子狠狠地抽向了格雷夫斯的身体，带着灼烧感的疼痛从格雷夫斯挨打的地方蔓延到了全身。  
格林德沃在他头顶上冷笑：“插话是不礼貌的行为，亲爱的，我想你应该记住这一点了？”然后他扔下了他，离开了房间。  
整整三天，格林德沃没有再来。格雷夫斯因为伤口没有处理开始发热，他闭着眼，因为高热带来的晕眩感让一直响彻在耳边的窃窃私语消失了，他甚至忘了自己正身处哪里。直到他被一个陌生的手臂抱在了怀里，一个冰凉的带着湿意的东西舒缓了他滚烫的额头。  
格雷夫斯勉强睁开眼，让他发烧的始作俑者正坐在他的床上把他抱在怀里，在目光相对的时候对他一笑，仿佛什么都没发生过一样亲了亲他的额头：“你发烧了，亲爱的，等一等，马上就会好了。”  
一串治疗的咒语从对方的嘴里吟出，低沉有力的嗓音仿佛带着白光将他包围。格雷夫斯呻吟了一声，第一反应是筑起脑内的高墙。  
在格雷夫斯的热度退了之后，格林德沃捏着他湿漉漉的脖子皱眉，然后对他施了一个清理一新。  
格雷夫斯挣扎着爬出他的怀抱，把自己谨慎地隐藏在床上的墙角里看着对方。而黑巫师则露出了一个和平常无异的漫不经心地笑容：“准备好听故事了吗，帕西？”  
这次格雷夫斯沉默地听完了对方关于“小母猫帕西”的故事，并没有对其发表看法。  
格林德沃漫不经心地笑了，亲了亲他的眼角：“明天见。”  
于是他每天都能听到一个故事，每一天在他快要被墙壁的窃窃私语和天花板低沉的压迫下无法呼吸的时候焦躁地想要撞墙的时候，格林德沃都会准时到达，然后给他讲一个故事。  
他尝试过把自己困在自己的脑袋里，可是那里一样耸立着高高的围墙，他自己筑起的围墙。  
而格雷夫斯快要被这逼仄死寂的空间和脑内的围墙逼疯了。  
于是他想到了逃。  
他从没放弃逃。  
为了得到他的魔杖，他甚至不惜第一次在格林德沃要求他吻别的时候亲吻了对方的嘴角。  
格林德沃看起来有些惊奇，但是他很快按住了格雷夫斯想要离开的脑袋并狠狠地吻了上去，就像一场谁也不甘心输掉的角逐，直到他们两个都低喘着才分开。  
“又学会了一些东西，嗯？”格林德沃轻笑着捏了捏他的脖子，然后松开了他。他没有要求得更多，但是他知道他会得到更多。  
他看着格林德沃，沉默地垂下了眼睛，在格林德沃满意地大笑中屈辱地颤抖。  
然后他在格林德沃满意的哼笑声中学会了更多东西。  
当他第一次努力平稳自己的呼吸去脱格林德沃的裤子的时候，他的掌心全是汗。他的魔杖就在离他的手不到两吋的地方，可是格林德沃眯着眼勾着嘴角盯着他。格雷夫斯吻住了呼吸，努力忘记魔杖能够挥开这些墙的画面，然后握住了格林德沃蓄势待发的东西。在白浊的液体从他手指间滴答滴下的时候，他垂下头，依旧没有去动自己的魔杖。他告诉自己他需要格林德沃放松警惕。  
作为奖励，格林德沃给他在考门边的墙角地方变出了一个浴室。只容一人站立，水沾到地面立刻就消失了。  
于是有了第二次，第三次。  
他不动声色，努力筑起自己脑内的围墙，而那禁锢着他的狭小墙壁在格林德沃没有来的时候已经学会了旋转，并在他闭着眼的时候也狰狞地撞向他。  
有时候他分不清到底是谁撞向谁，但是每当他头破血流的时候格林德沃又会准时出现，为他的伤口止血。但是他从不多加逗留。他似乎享受格雷夫斯在他面前流露出的痛苦。  
在第七次的时候，格雷夫斯终于在格林德沃高潮迸发的一刹那抓住了自己的魔杖，他几乎控制不住自己指向格林德沃的手，但是他需要冷静。他用这半个月换来了现在的片刻，他需要知道，自己能不能得手。  
他手指颤抖，默念了一个小魔咒。  
而他的魔杖毫无反应。  
仿佛一下子从兴奋的巅峰跌倒了谷底，格雷夫斯甚至控制不住自己颤抖的手了。然后他听到了格林德沃慵懒的声音：“今天给你讲个什么故事呢，帕西？哦，不如讲一个‘巫师被折磨最终变成哑炮’的故事吧。”  
格林德沃低沉而饱含威胁性的声音在格雷夫斯的耳边滚烫地流淌，让他差点忍不住尖叫着抽出魔杖逃跑。  
但是他在犹豫，他下不了那个决心。  
从格林德沃身边逃跑的机会只会有一次，格雷夫斯想象不到如果自己失败会是什么样。他颤抖着，挣扎着，脑袋里的围墙都开始晃动。格雷夫斯大声地粗穿着，连什么时候格林德沃握住了他偷偷伸在对方腰后握着魔杖的手都没发现。  
“帕西，你相信我的故事吗？”格林德沃看似温柔地问，手上的力气却似乎要把格雷夫斯的手腕捏碎。  
格雷夫斯沉默而绝望地看着他，身体不由自主地颤抖。  
格林德沃的手指顺着他的手腕一点点地摸到了他的指尖，再到他的魔杖，他在他耳边轻叹道：“喜欢你的魔杖吗，亲爱的？”  
格雷夫斯像被烫了一样夺过了魔杖跳起来，他退开了一些，指着格林德沃。  
格林德沃连动都没动地躺在床上，他撑着下巴望着格雷夫斯，嘴角卷起一丝残忍地笑：“我就是喜欢你这股劲头，部长大人。”然后缓缓站了起来。  
格雷夫斯眯起了眼，他向后退了两步，然后突然转过身打开门。只要他能出去，如果他能幻影移形的话……  
但是当他走出房门走出去的时候却愣住了，他仿佛又推门而进走入了他的囚室，格林德沃正站在他的床边，好整以暇地看着他。  
格雷夫斯拼了命地想要幻影移形，却觉得仿佛被一股力量禁锢了全身一样，他的魔法没有一丝一毫地作用。  
“空间折叠咒，我以为你能猜到这个。”格林德沃缓缓地走近他，直到他的后背贴在了门上。  
门的把手膈得格雷夫斯的后腰生疼，可是现在不是抱怨的时候，他紧盯着格林德沃，拳头攥起，像一只受惊了的豹子一样。  
格林德沃贴近了他，把他紧紧夹在自己和格雷夫斯中间，就像用讲故事时那种语气说道：“哦，可怜的帕西，他没逃出去。”他从格雷夫斯颤抖着的手中抽走了魔杖。  
“为什么……”格雷夫斯哑着嗓子问。这不应该，这不应该他无法使用魔法而对方却可以，如果只是禁锢咒语的话凭他的力量是可以拿到魔杖后解开的。即使是格林德沃但是他也应该是有感觉的，但是他感觉不到。格雷夫斯觉得他的魔法就像一潭死水一样沉积在他身体里，不管他怎么努力都无法产生一丝波澜。突然，他的脑袋被击中一般一片空白。刚才格林德沃讲得故事还回荡在他脑海中。  
“有一位叫帕西的小巫师，他在自己最春风得意的时候却被一个比他力量更强的人捉到了……”格林德沃的每个故事都乐于使用这个名字。  
“于是那个强大的人开始在他身上做各种的小实验……”  
“帕西开始难以忍受，他想要逃走……”  
“终于有一天他成功了，当他终于再次拿到自己魔杖的时候，却发现他已经变成了一个哑炮。”

“格雷夫斯先生？”蒂娜的声音再次唤回了格雷夫斯的神思，他转过脸，木然地看着对方。  
“您准备好了吗？”蒂娜轻声问道，她身边的治疗师也望着他。  
格雷夫斯一手搭在自己的小腹上，那个炙热的，仿佛有什么神秘力量盘踞的地方，然后垂下了眼。  
“在检查过后，您就可以回家了。”蒂娜安抚他说道。  
直到治疗师收起了她那些淡蓝色的咒语，然后对着蒂娜轻轻摇了摇头。  
蒂娜叹了口气，送对方离开。在回来的时候她迎上了格雷夫斯询问的目光，她的脸上混合了一种悲伤和安抚的表情，轻声道：“没关系，我们会找回你的魔法的，他们说它只是隐藏在你身体里不肯出来。那么，您现在做好回家的准备了吗？”

格雷夫斯的脑海里一片空白，他全身都颤抖了起来。他从未在意过格林德沃的故事，可是现在这个故事像是一条毒蛇一样钻进了他的脑海中，钻进了他的心里。格雷夫斯看着自己被夺过去的魔杖，第一次产生了恐惧得想要尖叫的冲动。  
他嘶哑着嗓子：“你没有……告诉我你不是……”  
格林德沃好整以暇地看着他，他仿佛对格雷夫斯的崩溃甘之如饴，直到对方抖得快要瘫下去的时候才伸手揽住了他的腰。而帕西瓦尔在他怀里死命挣扎，就像一只炸毛的野猫。啧啧，连大脑封闭术都忘了。  
格林德沃毫不介意对方冲到自己下巴和肩膀上的拳头，然后在对方屈膝上顶的时候先一步按住了他的腿然后把自己的大腿顶在了他的双腿之间，让自己的侵略性毫不掩饰地压倒了格雷夫斯此时的失智。  
“可怜的帕西，如果连你自己都不相信你会逃出去，你的魔法又怎么会相信呢？”格雷夫斯在他耳边恶毒地笑了。“首先，你得相信你会逃出去啊，帕西。”  
格雷夫斯看向他，连眼睫毛都跟着颤抖：“你没有夺走我的魔法？”  
“嘘嘘，别心急。我没有夺走你的魔法，乖孩子。”格林德沃的手轻轻抚摸了一下他的小腹，带着恶意的微笑却用安抚的语调说道。“他们还乖乖地待在你的身体里。”  
仿若重生。格雷夫斯恍惚地松开了攥着格林德沃衣服的手。  
格林德沃贴着他的脸，抚摸着他的头发享受着他此刻的乖顺，然后咬着他耳朵说道：“你得相信我说的话，帕西。你得相信我说得每一句话，你会相信我说得每一句话。”  
格雷夫斯闭上眼，享受着片刻虚脱的安宁，他的全身又陷入了自己筑起的壁垒之中。然而当有一条毒蛇已经钻进来后，即使他再怎么想要忽略，那毒蛇漆黑的信子还是在他的围墙上留下了瑕疵。  
格林德沃抚摸着他，慢慢把他带到了床上，仿佛丝毫也不在意格雷夫斯又凝聚起的抵抗。帕西，帕西，帕西，傻瓜。如果你的魔力真的没有了，你怎么还筑起脑中的围墙来抵抗我？但是格林德沃一点儿也不打算说破。他也不是每次都能让格雷夫斯失去理智的，要不是夺魔杖这个游戏太刺激了，他的帕西瓦尔也不会吓昏了头。  
他陪他玩了这么久的游戏，格林德沃觉得自己可以先讨一点甜头品尝一下了。他的手渐渐顺着对方优美的腰线滑到了袍子下面，然后钻了进去里。格雷夫斯只是象征性地动了动便默许了他的动作。或许他的帕西又在跟他玩什么策略游戏？没关系，格林德沃觉得自己还是挺喜欢这个的，格雷夫斯平常的工作太过于无聊，而那个叫克莱登斯的男孩儿又太好控制，他的生活总是缺那么一点儿什么东西，什么曾经品尝过却又失去的东西。  
人真是一个奇妙的生物，哦，或许任何生物都是。如果他没尝过更好的，那么他多半会满足于现状，但是当他知道有什么事情有多美妙的时候，当他失去之后，他总会不自觉地去追寻那种滋味。  
而对于格林德沃来说，很久没有一个能让他这么感兴趣的家伙了。之前的那些家伙们……格林德沃撇了撇嘴，不仅没太大挑战性，还不太耐用。  
他满意地嗅着格雷夫斯耳后的味道。格雷夫斯确实有每天都洗浴自己，即使在这么恶劣的环境下。格林德沃简直再满意不过了。  
他的一只手按着对方的脑袋，而另一只手则对着美国魔法国会安全部长的屁股轻轻揉捏，感受那紧实弾软的臀肉在他的调戏下躲闪，却最终不得不又回到他的手里。  
格林德沃对着格雷夫斯的耳朵笑了出来，他亲昵地舔了舔对方慢慢染上了红色的耳垂，轻轻撕咬，然后手指向下按去，在尾椎的部分轻轻按压，然后引来了格雷夫斯在他怀里的战栗。  
格林德沃的手指在袍子笼罩的黑暗中找到了他最感兴趣的地方。他用指甲轻轻刮了刮那敏感的穴口，果然引来了格雷夫斯的一声闷哼，他想要抬起头，却被格林德沃按住了脖子。  
格雷夫斯睁大了眼，除了格林德沃的碎发外只有那面一直折磨着他的灰墙，于是他低下头，把目光锁定在自己西装的纹路上。  
格林德沃带着茧子的手指按压刮擦着穴口，直到它被挑逗得再也绷不住的时候微微放松了抗拒。一根手指被送了进去，然而对于干燥紧致的甬道来说还是太过于艰难了。  
格林德沃想了想，然后退了出来，就在格雷夫斯松了口气的时候，一个更为坚硬和纤细的东西被捅了进来。  
是他的魔杖！  
剧烈的震惊和羞耻感将格雷夫斯淹没，他听到格林德沃咬着他耳朵念了一个润滑的小魔咒，然后他的内壁仿佛被冲进了一股湿漉漉的潮气。格雷夫斯猛地攥紧了格林德沃的襟口，因为羞耻而颤抖得更加厉害。  
“你能把它都吃进去吗？”格林德沃在他耳边嬉笑着问道。  
格雷夫斯猛地抬起头，这回格林德沃没有再按着他的脖子，但是他的手依旧没离开他的后颈。  
格雷夫斯震惊又屈辱地看着近在咫尺的黑巫师，黑巫师异色的双瞳在蓝色的火光下闪着趣味诡谲的光芒。  
“你可以的。”格林德沃亲昵地蹭了蹭他的鼻尖，手上的动作可不容拒绝。  
他引导着格雷夫斯抬高了腰，然后把他的魔杖一点点地向他的身体里送去。  
“想象一下吧，帕西，如果魔杖有知觉的话，大概所有人都要嫉妒它了。”格林德沃调笑着吻了吻他的嘴角，然后摸了摸他的发尾。又往深送了一截。  
魔杖并不粗，但是十分坚硬，而且不会变通，当它蹭过格雷夫斯柔软的内壁的时候总会带来一种会被戳坏的恐惧，更何况格林德沃正在他耳边喃喃耳语：“控制住你自己啊，帕西。想想看，如果因为你控制不住自己而引发了什么魔咒，你的小屁股第一个会遭殃。”  
不知道是屈辱多一些还是恐惧多一些，格雷夫斯箍紧了正向他身体里钻的魔杖，甚至比手更了解它上面每一丝纹路。  
“不行，不能了。”当一大半的魔杖都被格雷夫斯吞进身体里的时候，他觉得魔杖的尖部进到了一个前所未有的深度，被蹭过的内壁火辣辣地疼着，让格雷夫斯甚至有一种错觉，他的魔杖正喷着火花要燎开他的身体。  
他紧紧抓着格林德沃身上自己的衣服，忍不住哀求：“太深了，我会……”余下的话被他迟来的矜持吞到了肚子里。  
“哦？”格林德沃低头看着他，不再推进，改成用魔杖在他身体里满满地搅。格雷夫斯紧张地绷起了身体，生怕对方一个咒语让自己从内到外地劈开，那实在太过于难堪了，也难以忍受地恐怖。  
“帕西，我们为什么拥有魔杖？”他咬着格雷夫斯的耳朵问道。  
“因为我们是巫师。”格雷夫斯紧张地收缩着内壁，感受那魔杖在他体内毫不留情地搅动。“魔杖牵引我们的力量。”  
“没错，但是你的力量来自于哪里？”  
格雷夫斯沉默了，他抬起头，看着格林德沃紧紧盯着他的眼神，在身后的魔杖不甘寂寞地一个搅动后他闭了闭眼，然后缓缓地说道：“我的力量来自于我的理智。”  
格林德沃阴郁地笑了，即使被吓到了这步田地，他的帕西还是能跟他反抗，叫他怎么能忍得住放手？他亲了亲对方薄薄的眼皮，纠正道道：“你的力量来自于你的魔法。”说着，他抽出了魔杖。在格雷夫斯松了口气的时候，换成了自己两根手指头粗暴地捅了进去。  
格雷夫斯发出一声闷哼，他睁开眼，格林德沃正冷冷地盯着他，声音也冰冷而残酷：“你的理智不足以带你走出这个房间，亲爱的帕西瓦尔。你的理智没办法引导你的力量，恰恰相反，只有你的主观思维可以。当你真正相信了什么东西之后，亲爱的，你会发现，魔法的创造力远远超过你的想象。”他的手指在格雷夫斯温热潮湿的内壁上摸索，直到碰到了那个让格雷夫斯发出惊喘的那一点。  
“我猜没有人告诉过你这一点。”他语义双关地说道，然后弯起手指狠狠地碾压住了他的敏感点。

“您到家了，格雷夫斯先生。”蒂娜扶着格雷夫斯从壁炉里走了出来，就在刚才用飞路网旅行的一刹那，似乎连绿色的火苗都在犹豫格雷夫斯现在的情况。  
格雷夫斯的家里干净整齐，并没有被“盗窃”后可能出现的凌乱。格雷夫斯瞥了一眼，屋子里的摆设一如既往，只有餐桌上的水晶瓶里多了一支蓝色的鸢尾花。他盯着那支花看了一会儿，转向了蒂娜，声音低沉：“你相信你们能关住格林德沃吗？”  
蒂娜迟疑了一下，然后用力地点了点头。  
格雷夫斯盯着她的眼睛，嘴角卷出一丝笑，他错开了眼睛摇了摇头。你不相信。

“为我射出来吧，帕西，你会喜欢只用这里就为我高潮的。”格林德沃低沉的声音在格雷夫斯的耳边隆隆滚过。“你得学会相信自己，而不是判断自己。”  
经历过大起大伏的心路和精疲力尽的身体没让格雷夫斯坚持多久，他很快在格林德沃残忍地控制下射了出来，而对方甚至没有费心去照顾他的阴茎。  
“做得很好。”格林德沃夸奖他，然后抽出了手指，按在了他的嘴唇上。  
格雷夫斯喘息地微微张开双唇，任由格林德沃将手指按了进去和他的舌头搅在一起。  
“帕西，记住我说得话。”他贴着他耳朵说道，把滚烫的呼吸都送了进去。然后他松开了格雷夫斯，起身，在走到门口的时候突然回头，像刚刚想起什么似的用一种无辜得过了头的语气说道：“哦，忘了告诉你，你得自己在这里再待三天了。”  
在看到格雷夫斯因为恐惧而瞪大的双眼和颤抖的嘴唇后，格林德沃残忍又怜悯地笑了：“你会自己照顾好自己的是不是？毕竟你还有力气用你的‘理智’来和我的‘魔法’抗衡。”说完，他走出了房间。  
格雷夫斯因为高潮后的虚脱在床上颤抖，他的眼睛因为格林德沃轻的话而慢慢惊恐地睁大，直到那扇与墙面混成一体的灰色铁门随着对方的离开关上的时候，惊恐的哀求还被他压在了舌头底下。  
他情愿被酷刑咒折磨，情愿被格林德沃鞭打，也不想再独自一个人蜷在这个没有一丝缝隙的狭小空间里苟延残喘。  
那些墙壁开始剥夺他的氧气，分裂下落，然而更让格雷夫斯恐惧的是即使它们落下无情地逼近他的身体，但是在它们之后的那部分还是完整的，没有一丝空隙的，仿佛被施了无限复原的咒语一样。  
格雷夫斯抱紧了脑袋，蜷在床上。他开始怀疑格林德沃的出现是不是都是他自己被囚禁多日以来产生的幻觉。然而小腹上变得冰凉刺痒的体液仿佛在提醒着他刚才确实是有一个人跟他在一起的。  
他尝试着恢复呼吸，放空大脑，不去想现在的处境。他在脑中或是温暖或是残酷的片段中苟延残喘，像一直蜗牛缩在壳里。  
但是他的理智不肯欺骗他的主人，它冷酷又执着地将那些旋转的墙壁隐藏着无限黑暗的空间拉进他的脑子里。  
滚出去！他因为恐惧而怒吼。  
然后黑暗中传来一个低沉的仿佛带着笑意的声音：帕西，你得学会相信你自己，而不是判断你自己。  
不。格雷夫斯颤抖着拒绝，他知道格林德沃在玩什么把戏，他在等着自己崩溃，失去自己的判断力，成为他的信徒。而他不能让这一切发生。  
但是可悲的是，格林德沃确实在撬开他的脑子，以一种缓慢而残忍的方式。他的每一句话每一个故事都成为了格雷夫斯在囚禁中唯一的曙光，它们悄无声息地潜伏在了黑暗之处汲取养料，即便格雷夫斯自己以为它们只是从耳边滚过而已。每当有任何空隙漏洞出现的时候，它们就开始崭露头角，像一只长满獠牙的怪兽装模作样地站在他的身前，等待着他的命令帮他阻挡那些扭曲的黑暗。  
而更可悲的是，格雷夫斯知道，只有这些怪兽才能确保他的安全。  
但是他需要付出代价。  
它们开始在他脑内的围墙里盘踞，越来越大，吸食着越来越多的养料，每一个光与影的片段里都有它们的影子，仿佛它为他们镶上了獠牙按上了爪子。  
他在黑暗中喘息，他知道总有一天这些怪兽会吞噬他所有的理智，将那些记忆都变成它的武器它的军队。  
而他不能让这一切得逞。  
格雷夫斯想到了死亡。  
格雷夫斯睁开了眼。他尝试过用头去撞墙，但是还没等到死的那一刻格林德沃就出来了，从那之后格林德沃就对整个房间释放了一种缓和咒，如果格雷夫斯快速冲撞过去就会被反弹回来。  
他的目光转向了浴室。没错，地上没有积水，但是并不是只有积水可以杀人。  
格雷夫斯颤抖着几乎是爬向了那个墙角，他打开了花洒。冰冷的水扑面而来，浸湿了格雷夫斯手上的床单。在全部湿润后，格雷夫斯环视了一圈房间，然后选择了坐在了唯一的那把椅子上。  
他尽力拉平了袍子上的褶皱。  
然后将那条湿透了的床单蒙在了脸上，一圈又一圈。

“这是皮奎丽主席让我转交给您的一些书籍。”蒂娜将几本精壮的书籍放在了桌子上。然后又在口袋里掏了掏，直到她又掏出了个小盒子然后在桌子上变大：“这是奎妮为您准备的蛋糕，庆祝您……出院什么的。”女傲罗看起来有些局促。  
格雷夫斯安静地看着对方做得这一切，然后突然皱眉，他看向了女傲罗，问了一个匪夷所思的问题：“你遇到了你的Alpha吗？”

格雷夫斯并没有死成。  
就在他意识模糊的时候，那条床单仿佛有了自己意识一样离开了他的头部。  
格雷夫斯的大脑一片空白，等他微微唤起意识的时候，发现格林德沃的脸出现在他的头顶，那双异色双瞳中显现出的火光几乎要将他燎尽。  
在他能够凝聚起大脑封闭术之前。  
一束仿佛金色的锐利光芒刺进了他的大脑，它像一支利箭射在了还未升起的城墙，只要一点，那墙上所有的一切都会瓦解。  
“别！”格雷夫斯虚弱地低喘，绝望而痛苦。  
格林德沃眯起了眼睛，冷笑道：“我总是要给你一些教训，帕西。免得你总想从我身边逃开。”说着，那支利箭扭转成了金色的长鞭，疯狂抽打着那仿佛马上就要倒塌的城墙。  
格林德沃卡住了他的脖子，逼着他仰着头倒视着自己，那双异色的双瞳直射进他的眼睛里。  
格雷夫斯在他的攻击下挣扎尖叫。  
哦，帕西！格林德沃冷静又怜悯地看着他。从未在他的折磨下如此发声的倔强巫师如同被滚水泼了的孩子一样痛苦无助。  
但这一切都是必要的。  
没有脱去断尾，壁虎就无法长出新的；没有冲破旧茧，蝴蝶就没办法重生；而不能剖开伤口挤出脓水，肌肤早晚会溃烂。格雷夫斯比他自己想象中还要相信他，只是他自己不愿深想，也不愿相信。  
如果他想放飞这只鹰，就必须要好好地驯服他。将那些妨碍他飞翔，妨碍他变得更加强大的东西从他的骨子里抽出来，那势必要伤筋动骨，但是格林德沃深信，那值得。他能看见格雷夫斯站在他影子里的样子，强大、自信而又沉默。  
想想格雷夫斯能够带给他带个这个魔法世界什么吧！  
格林德沃眯起了眼睛，金色的鞭子变得更加明亮而狠厉。  
就在那堵墙岌岌可危的时候，格林德沃突然收起了一切。  
格雷夫斯跌到了地上，痛苦地干呕，几乎要把自己的内脏都呕出来。  
“帕西，最完美的围墙就是假装那里没有墙。有的时候人进得来并不一定能出得去。”格林德沃蹲了下来，撩开一丝黏在他额上的头发。“如果你自己也会被那狭小的东西逼疯，那么不如把目光放到外面去。利用你的优势，亲爱的，你知道你现在的优势是什么吗？”  
格雷夫斯喘息着，仿若未闻。  
“就是我现在还不想杀你。”格林德沃吻了吻他的额角。“暂时的。”  
格雷夫斯慢慢停止了干呕和喘息，几乎虚脱，小房间在动，天旋地转，格林德沃的声音是他唯一能捕捉的支点。  
“知道吗，没有一个人发现你失踪了，帕西。没有一个人。”  
格林德沃贴着他的耳朵向他的脑海里灌着毒药：“你在意的那些人，没有一个人在意你。”  
格雷夫斯睁大了双眼，眼前一片迷茫的灰暗。  
“没有一个人。”

格雷夫斯开始倾听格林德沃的故事。  
他开始相信那些故事。不管是“一个被他的同胞们抛弃了的帕西”或是“帕西开始选择释放他的天性”。  
他开始渴望那些故事，至少它们能让他将自己飞到这间屋子外面去。为此他学会了很多东西，比如用嘴脱下对方的裤子然后取悦对方。格林德沃会揪着他的头发在他的耳边鼓励他，然后告诉他：“乖乖的，帕西，就快到了，我的小母猫。”  
他也学会顺着格林德沃在他脑海中站在透明的城墙外观览的样子，他有时候会尝试将脑海中的画面重新排列组合，虽然有的时候高潮带来的金光会湮灭一切。  
格林德沃格外喜欢一边用手指操着他的后面，一边用他的摄神取念操他的脑袋。那带给他的乐趣似乎远远大于他为他口交的乐趣。  
格林德沃喜欢看他被逗弄得眼角通红的样子，甚至喜欢他把自己的嘴唇咬得鲜血直流。他会疯狂地吻着他，然后在他快要窒息的时候给予他高潮。  
但是他从未真正占有他。  
格林德沃说最好的值得等待，他要在果实最甜美的时候将他采摘。  
终于有一天，格林德沃在他恐怖的梦境中翩然到来，然后低声告诉他：“今天我们来讲一个Omega帕西和他的Alpha的故事吧。”  
“每一个Omega都有他对应的Alpha，但是有的人终其一生都无法遇到。”  
“哦，帕西遇到了，感到你身后的这些粘液了吗？”格林德沃抽出了他的手指，把一些亮晶晶的液体展示在格雷夫斯的面前。“每一个Omega都会为他的Alpah分泌这些，尤其在他发情的时候，帕西也是。”他把手指按在了格雷夫斯的嘴唇边，看着他含住了他的手指，就仿佛那是他的欲望一样上下舔吻。格林德沃笑了起来，他抽出手捏住了对方的下巴，然后吻了上去，尤其狠狠地咬了咬对方勾着他不放的舌头。而他被忽略的手则抓住了格雷夫斯的手按到了自己的双腿之间，那隆起的一大包透过裤子传来了热度。“没错，帕西也想要这个。”  
格雷夫斯低喘着看着他，想要低下头去，却被格林德沃再次捏住了下巴，他低笑道：“不是现在。”他吻了吻对方的唇角。  
“记住这种渴望，记住你每一个夜深人静辗转难耐思念我的时候；记住你每一次被我的手指操得发狂欲罢不能的时候；也记住你每一次被禁锢在我的怀里无法挣脱却又放飞自由的时候。你要为我记住这些时候，每一次，当你再见到我的时候，都为我准备好这些，你能做到吗，宝贝？”  
格雷夫斯在他的言语下颤抖，后穴分泌出更多的液体，他攥紧了格林德沃的衣襟，无声地喘息。  
“没错，这就是Omega帕西见到他的Alpha做得，每一次当他的Alpha靠近他的时候他都会让自己变得湿润……”格林德沃的手指回到了格雷夫斯的后穴，他直接用两根手指直接插了进去，轻车熟路地摸索着格雷夫斯的敏感点，让格雷夫斯在他的怀里呜咽颤抖，低沉沙哑的气声撩得人欲望发疼。  
格林德沃低下头，咬着格雷夫斯的耳朵说道：“他甚至能为他的Alpha怀孕。”  
格雷夫斯的眼睛蓦然睁大，他紧盯着格林德沃，咬住了嘴唇。  
“没错，他的身体又湿又热，有强大的魔法将他包裹，当他的Alpha把他的种子悉数播入的时候，帕西能感觉到那些种子是如何进入他的身体，附着在他的身体里，生根发芽，然后凝结成了一个生命。”格林德沃拂过他的小腹，他的小腹紧绷，仿佛真的有东西在那蠢蠢欲动。  
“那个魔法生命开始在他的肚子里变得沉甸甸热乎乎的，在他每一次抚摸自己小腹的时候仿佛都能感觉到他的Alpha是怎样进入他。”格林德沃把手指向里面狠狠一插，戳过格雷夫斯的敏感点，又再次拔出。  
“占有他。”他把自己的欲望也隔着裤子压向格雷夫斯的。  
“侵犯他，直到他神志不清为止。”  
一些画面随着格林德沃的摄神取念操进了格雷夫斯的脑子里，让他将自己疯狂地迎合着格林德沃的手指，然而就在他快要射出的时候，格林德沃却残忍握住了他的根部。  
“放开！”格雷夫斯痛苦地嘶声哀求道。  
“不是现在。”格林德沃不为所动。他紧贴着格雷夫斯的脸，轻声问道：“你能做这些，是不是，帕西？”他强调着那个名字。  
格雷夫斯小幅度地点头，小腹中积攒的热度仿佛要承认他的话一样颤抖不安，就好像真的有一个子宫刚刚产生在那里一样。  
“很好。”格林德沃深深地看着他，然后松开了手：“射出来吧。”  
格雷夫斯向往着那仿佛等待着太久的高潮，但是格林德沃在松开他前面的同时也抽出了按着他敏感点的手指。  
他找不到。  
格雷夫斯想要碰触自己的欲望，却被格林德沃攥住了双手。  
“这不行。”格雷夫斯有些绝望地道，他得不到，总是差那么一点，他恳求地看向了格林德沃。“我做不到。”  
格林德沃略带宠溺地看着他，故作叹息地低声道：“我把你惯坏了，帕西。”说着，他抱着格雷夫斯站了起来，格雷夫斯被他摆出了一个背靠在怀里的姿态。格雷夫斯的手被他的反扣住，然后他低声问：“准备好了吗？”  
格雷夫斯点头，浑身战栗。格林德沃炙热的鼓起的地方正用一种下流的方式缓缓地摩擦着他的，他似乎知道接下来要发生什么，他恐惧并期待着。  
但是格林德沃没有进入他，他抱紧了他，突然，格雷夫斯感觉肚脐上像有个钩子猛地一勾一样，然后一阵让他干呕欲吐的天旋地转后，他站稳了脚。  
他的欲望因为吃惊而软了下来。  
但是随后，一阵冰凉的晚风将他从晕眩中唤起。  
他猛地睁开眼。  
晚风蒸发了他皮肤上的汗水，吹起了他几乎一个月没有打理的头发。他的脚下是一座大厦的天台，而他的周围是潮湿的云气。  
格林德沃从他的身后轻吻他的颈后的皮肤，他把他向前顶去，直到走到天台的边缘。  
呼啸的带着潮气的冷风刮过，让格雷夫斯全身都起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。格林德沃轻轻挥了挥手，那些围绕在他们周围的云气消散了一些，露出了周围和地面的景色。  
格雷夫斯后知后觉地意识到，他在MACUSA的大楼顶端。而他的脚下是灯火辉煌的纽约。  
“喜欢这里的景色吗？”格林德沃贴着他耳朵问道。  
“为什么带我来这儿？”格雷夫斯哑着嗓子问道，风吹进眼睛里刮出了一些泪水。  
格林德沃轻笑了一声，然后再次舔了舔他的后颈的皮肤，答非所问：“在这里，所有的Omega都有属于他Alpha的那个痕迹，当Alpha咬破这里的时候，Omega就会永远属于他，成为他的血中血，肉中肉。”  
“为什么带我来这儿？！”格雷夫斯的声音几乎是凌厉的了，他开始挣扎，想挣脱格林德沃的禁锢，但是格林德沃紧紧地抓住了他。  
“嘘嘘！帕西！嘘！”他咬着他的耳垂让他安静下来。  
格雷夫斯侧过头，格林德沃闪着慑人光芒的眼睛紧紧盯着他，嘴角挑起了一丝笑，贴着他的嘴角低声问道：“你真的想知道？”  
格雷夫斯迟疑地点头，眼睛紧紧盯着对方。  
格林德沃的眼睛微微眯了起来，他把他们两个的距离拉得不能更紧，格雷夫斯几乎能感觉到贴着他屁股的那根东西跳了跳。  
“因为我要在这儿干你，我要在这儿给你自由。”他每说一句话，那些预见过的画面就像火烫的欲望一样插进了格雷夫斯的脑子里。“就在这儿，在你奉献了半生的MACUSA的脑袋顶上，你会在这儿盛满我的精液，你会在这儿为我怀孕，而当你射出来的时候，你看到的是被你庇护的这片璀璨腐朽的世界。”  
格林德沃松开他的手，把在他言语下颤抖的格雷夫斯推向了天台边缘，然后撕拉一声撕开了他身上仅有的巫师袍：“没有什么能阻挡我，帕西，没有什么能阻挡我们。”  
“你疯了。”格雷夫斯虚软地嘶哑着嗓子撞向了天台，他刚刚颤颤巍巍地支撑起自己虚弱的身体，就感觉身上一亮，随后是身后皮带解开的声音。  
格林德沃带着一身强大的力量掐住了他的腰，把他拽向自己。还没等格雷夫斯有任何反抗，一根火烫的坚硬的巨大凶器就直接毫不留情地插进了他的身体里。  
格雷夫斯扬起了头，眼前直冒金星，那根巨大的凶器为它擦过的所有地方都带来了火辣辣的腥甜湿意，包括那个让他疯狂抽搐的敏感点。  
疯狂的野火从那一点处燎烧，冲向他的前端，让原本疲软了下来的阴茎一瞬间引燃爆炸，然后射出了一道白光。  
格雷夫斯就这样仅仅因为格林德沃的进入被操射了出来。  
那身呻吟起始于格雷夫斯的腹腔，经过胸膛引起微妙的震动，然后顺着喉管引到了舌尖，但是扬起的U形的脖子阻挡了它的顺利溢出，于是在口腔中闷出了一声：“呃！”  
格林德沃大笑了起来，他看着射得又猛又多的格雷夫斯，把他更推向了天台的边缘。  
高潮的晕眩因为高处恐惧的刺激更加明显，格雷夫斯的双手向后抓去，直到抓到了格林德沃有力的小臂。  
而格林德沃顺势捉住他的手，然后把它带到了他们俩连接的地方：“感受到了吗帕西？我，在你的身体里。”  
格雷夫斯因为这句话脚趾都蜷了起来，事实上他全身都仿佛缩小了一圈，包括他的后穴。他的手指在格林德沃不容拒绝的带领下触摸那个深深插入他身体里的欲望：火热、湿润、杀气腾腾。这些日子以来他几乎天天接触它，可是一想到它带着狰狞的青筋冲撞在自己身体里的场景还是让格雷夫斯羞耻地呜咽了一声。  
格林德沃发出了一声闷哼，他满意地看着格雷夫斯慢慢爬满潮红的光裸脊背，满意地伸出手去按那一截截稍稍凹陷突出的骨骼。他稍稍拔出了一点，让格雷夫斯摸得更多，然后缠着格雷夫斯的手指感受他再一点点把自己插进他的身体里。  
“喜欢这种感觉吗，我的Omega？”格林德沃放开了他的手指，然后扮住他的肩膀咬着他耳朵问道。  
格雷夫斯咬住了嘴唇，眼角处溢出了泪水。  
他知道他喜欢。格林德沃为他舔去了那些液体，然后他让他的手反交叉在背部，自己也交叉着由他的胸膛抱住小腹，然后跟他的的手在腰侧十指交握。  
“看着那下面，帕西，那是属于我们的土地，那里面住着属于我们的同胞。”格林德沃握着他，上身俯下将他压在天台围台之上，而手臂则用力将他的小腹带着向上抬起，向他的阴茎抬起。“在那里，他们不付出努力就能得到你，他们何德何能？我说，不！”  
他在云雾包围的MACUSA大楼顶上操着格雷夫斯，肆意的，激烈的，他让他们两个的胯间臀部变得潮湿泥泞，囊袋拍击和水声四溅不绝于耳。格雷夫斯身体内部的火热和他冰冷的皮肤形成对比，格林德沃攥着他的手，肆意感受他的全身，将他逼入了绝境之中——各种意义上的。  
格雷夫斯睁大了眼，看着眼前灯火辉煌的纽约夜景，身后是激烈火热的蚀骨快感，脑袋的金鞭将他的围墙狠狠绞碎，然后那些碎片附着到了他脑中每一个画面中，带着格林德沃冷酷又温柔的声音：“想得到你，他们得凭本事来！”  
“而你会发现，你的余生都会这样咬住我，跟紧我，渴求我。”  
他的全身都被格林德沃拢在怀里，仿佛他的脚下那些土地已经虚化绵软，只有背后那根阴茎才能给予他一切的支撑，它仿佛成为了一道锁，锁住了他的身体，锁住了他所以敏感的羞耻的感情。他双目睁大，意识模糊。  
“看到了吗，帕西，只有我才能给予你这样的感觉，你不需要其他人的怜悯或同情，你已经站在了世界的顶端。这不仅仅是为了更伟大的利益，也是为了更伟大的自由。”  
格雷夫斯膨胀的脑袋承受不住更多，他尖叫了起来，全身颤抖得厉害，他将格林德沃紧紧夹住，早已被泪水浸湿的双眼迷茫地看向千万盏流灯化成的夜景，就像在他脑内那些无数的金色碎片。  
“记住，只有我才能给你一切，我的小母猫。”  
格雷夫斯射了出来，翘起的阴茎像个小喷泉一样射出了白浊的体液，但是那远远没有结束。在那些体液都流失殆尽的时候，一小股澄黄色的液体从他慢慢疲软的阴茎上缓缓流下，沾湿了整个下体。  
格雷夫斯彻底虚脱地软了下来。  
格林德沃先是睁大了眼睛，然后爆发出了一阵嘹亮的笑声，他松开了他们他们交握住的手，就着这个姿势把他转了过来。  
格雷夫斯捂住了脸。  
但是格林德沃不管，他强硬地掰开了他的手激烈地亲吻他的嘴唇，唇齿间含含糊糊地说：“你是我的了，帕西。”  
格雷夫斯一句话都说不出来了，被操到失禁这个认知已经深深击垮了他，他居然站在MACUSA的头顶上被格林德沃操得尿了出来。  
格林德沃再次让他趴在了天台的围墙上，用一种从未有过的粗暴速度撞击着他，他意气风发地看着纽约的夜景，紧紧地拦住了身下人的腰身，甚至不去在意被体液打湿的袖口。他啃咬着格雷夫斯羞得通红的背部，最后停在了他的后颈处。  
“记得这种感觉，帕西，记得我射在你身体里的感觉，记得那些精液附着在你的身体里与你融为一体的感觉。当我这样标记你的时候，你会为你的Alpha怀上孩子。”  
说着他进入了一个前所未有的深度，他的牙齿狠狠地在格雷夫斯的后颈皮肤上闭合，与此同时一股股精液像是鞭子一样抽打着格雷夫斯的内壁。  
同时抽打着格雷夫斯的还有他的那些断断续续的声音：“我的，Omega。”  
随着格林德沃的松开，格雷夫斯彻底瘫倒在了地上，他的全身都被不明的体液浸湿，晚风一吹瞬间撩起一层战栗。  
格林德沃注意到了，他把大衣忘在了囚室里，只能脱下了格雷夫斯的西装外套搭在了对方身上，在对它用小咒语边长之前，他忍不住用脚踩了踩格雷夫斯的屁股。一股白浊带着血丝的体液顺着红肿的穴口流了出来，格雷夫斯迷茫地呻吟了一声，没有反抗。  
“这可不行。”格林德沃叹息着摇了摇头，随即挥了挥手，他随身携带的银质小酒壶就摇身一变变成了一个银塞子被格林德沃推了进去。他抱起了格雷夫斯，吻了吻他全是汗水的额角：“好的Omega应该学会锁住他Alpha的精液啊，帕西。”  
但是突然，连格雷夫斯都感觉到有什么东西仿佛凭空一震，格林德沃闭了闭眼，脸上闲适的表情消失了，取而代之的是一种耀眼的亢奋，他抱紧了格雷夫斯，然后幻影移形。在那间小屋子里他披上了大衣，低声笑道：“或许我们很快就会自由了，帕西。”  
然后他再次吻了吻他。“你已经不怕这里了，是不是？”  
格雷夫斯疲倦地睁开了一只眼，瞥了他一眼，然后深深地陷入了梦乡。  
他做了很长的一个梦，无数闪回其中的是格林德沃最后为他讲得那些事。那些早就在他心底发芽的种子，那些他亲身体会过的渴望与欲望，那些留在他脑海中消散在MACUSA天台上的冲撞，都一下下地钉进了他的心里。他的……Alpha。一股奇异地热度也随着格林德沃留在他小腹中的感觉而膨胀发芽。  
他真的成了他的Alpha。  
“魔法即力量，有魔法的地方就有无限可能。”  
“有的时候魔法的创造力远远超过你的想象。”  
格林德沃含笑地声音在他脑海中响起，仿佛一个轻柔的吻落在了他的小腹里。这一次，那些融合在他身体里脑子里的东西像是筑起了一层透明而坚韧的强，他安心地酣睡在了这片暗淡里。

但是等他再醒来推开门的却不是格林德沃。  
格雷夫斯冷静地睁开眼，适应那突然闪出巫师的大门。  
蒂娜·戈登斯汀在看到他的样子的时候瞬间扭过了头，他曾经的下属神色复杂地为他变出了一条毯子裹住了全身。而在这期间，格雷夫斯木然地盯着一个点，一句话都没说。  
“你的脖子！”在格雷夫斯被推出去的时候，突然一个傲罗失声喊道，然后因为自己的不成熟而皱眉。  
格雷夫斯突然打了个激灵。  
仿佛格林德沃的牙齿还留在他的后颈处，贴着他的皮肤故作轻柔地问：“准备好被我标记了吗，我的Omega？”  
他的……Alpha。格雷夫斯捂住了小腹，一股奇异的热度在那里盘旋，与之前关在这里时不同，他感觉到了从那里丝丝透出的带有魔法的温度。  
格雷夫斯睁大了眼睛，这都是真的。

 

【完】

 

后续：

经过检查，格雷夫斯除了有些营养不良之外，他全身的魔法都仿佛消失了。治疗师说那或许不准确，它们似乎是躲在了一个地方不肯出来。他们把它归咎于“强烈的精神折磨”。  
格雷夫斯没有说话，他看向房间的一角，恍若未闻。  
于是所有人都同情地看向了他，塞拉菲娜·皮奎丽主席命令治疗师医治好他并尽量知道格林德沃从他那里知道了什么。  
格雷夫斯讽刺地挑了挑嘴角。  
格林德沃从他这里知道了一切，但是他从“告诉”过他什么，格林德沃拿走的都是凭他自己本事得到的，有真的，也有假的。格林德沃也知道这一点。  
他们得凭本事来拿。  
但是他们没法拿走什么，除了他的职务。那三个对他用摄神取念和吐真剂的巫师，有一个在他的脑袋里发了疯，有两个勉强能退出来，但是也临近精神失常。  
一个月后，他搬回了家里，据说他们之所以找到他是因为格林德沃用这个消息换取了一束蓝色鸢尾花。而现在，它们就插在了格雷夫斯餐桌上的花瓶里。  
格雷夫斯看着那束花出神。  
蒂娜说他格林德沃还告诉他们：“你们真应该看看我是怎么折磨你们亲爱的安全部长的，哦，我最喜欢他眼睁睁地看着最钟爱的人被摧毁却无能为力的那部分，可真教人……热血沸腾。”  
蒂娜似乎说完就后悔了，她歉意地看向了格雷夫斯，而格雷夫斯则垂下了眼睛，看不清表情。  
“他说，你甚至快要有一个孩子了。”蒂娜看起来伤心又难过。“她……还好吗？”  
格雷夫斯飞快地看了显然误会了什么的女傲罗一眼，然后又挤出了一句话：“我可以料理。”  
“我只是……想帮忙。”蒂娜解释道。  
格雷夫斯垂下了眼，女傲罗没有看见他讽刺挑起的嘴角。

一个半月后，格林德沃越狱。  
格雷夫斯垂下了报纸，面无表情地看着站在他面前的黑巫师。  
“嗨，帕西。”格林德沃对着他露出了一丝坏笑。  
格雷夫斯沉默地看着他，任由他走过来将自己拉进了一个深吻里。他的全身都懒洋洋地放松了下来，蜷曲进他俯下的身影里。  
格林德沃在他的颈窝处吻了吻，然后轻笑道：“我闻到了一股渴望。”然后他的手顺着格雷夫斯的腰线滑了下去，啧了一声，然后抽了出来盖在了小腹上。  
“让我先跟宝宝问声好，然后再来料理他饥渴的母亲。”  
“你真的认为……”格雷夫斯皱了皱眉，事到临头反而有些犹豫地摸了摸自己的小腹。他的魔法懒洋洋地围绕在他的肚子里，像一只被喂饱了的野兽。  
“我说过什么来着，帕西，要相信你自己。”格林德沃看起来倒是不以为意，他摩挲着格雷夫斯的小腹。“只要你相信，没有什么是不可能的。”  
“而且说不定你可以给我生个惊喜。”  
格雷夫斯挑了挑眉，他确实给了他一个惊喜。

七个半月后的某一天，当远在德国的格林德沃的突然身形一滞，并在手下惊恐的目光中突然握住了口袋里的死亡圣器项链消失了。  
迎接他的是一只被家养小精灵战战兢兢围着的精疲力尽的黑色母猫和它旁边奄奄一息的小猫。  
格林德沃把惊讶压在了嗓子眼里，然后突然干巴巴地笑了：“我得说，帕西，这个惊喜有点大。”  
两个小时后，他们那个天然阿尼玛格斯孩子变成了一个皱巴巴的小女婴。  
格林德沃有点嫌弃地看了看她，然后惊奇地发现她似乎也长了一双异色的双瞳，他扭过头去亲吻浑身湿透了的格雷夫斯：“亲爱的，或许我们得教会戈德里克·格雷夫斯改变眼睛颜色的变形咒了。”  
“戈德里克·格雷夫斯？”格雷夫斯疲倦地问。“女孩儿的名字？”  
格林德沃吻平了他眉心的褶皱，一双眼睛炯炯有神，语气坚定：“戈德里克·格雷夫斯，而她会是美国下一届的魔法国会主席。”  
“哦。”格雷夫斯闭上了眼，脖子在格林德沃的手心下嘀咕：“她还不如是一只猫了。”

一年后，黑魔王格林德沃在美国再次制造了几期大规模的暗杀事件，他曾对着唯一侥幸逃脱的幸存者坦言：“你们辞去了唯一能够阻止我的人，让我如何不感激你们国会的英明？”  
而同年，在家休完毕的格雷夫斯再次被要求担任美国魔法国会的安全部长，与此同时，人们都知道他有了一个五个月大的女儿，据说她的母亲在经过“格林德沃恐怖的折磨”终究没有熬过去，虽然他“用尽一切手段尽量地陪伴了孩子的母亲”，可孩子的而母亲还是在生下她后就去世了。  
而在世界的另一面，黑巫师中们盛传，黑魔王格林德沃有了一个秘密情人。


End file.
